Live the Moment*completed*
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: *COMPLETED*Alexandra’s dreams don't fit with her life. But when she wins a sudden contest to bring the Hardy boyz home with her everything changes. Including all of her scars and skeletons in the closet.
1. Alexandra

Title: Live the Moment: Dream series.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Alexandra's dream to be a wrestler doesn't fit with her life. But when she wins a sudden contest to bring the Hardy boyz home with her everything changes. Including all of her scars and skeletons in the closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ow…. Oh god." 17 year old Alexandra Feldman looked in the mirror at the long lines across her back. The blood had since dried and turned her skin a garish shade of orange. She winced when she tried to touch them. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the mirror. Her life wasn't always like this. She didn't used to be tired all the time. She didn't have to go through what she went through every night at 7:00.  
  
  
  
  
  
It all happened in the 3rd grade. When she was only 9 years old her mother had died. She didn't even remember how and it was never spoken about in her family again. It was as if her mother didn't exist. She'd tried to ask her father about it but he just gruffed on about her being a mistake. Her true pain started the night after that when her father came home and she greeted him at the door. He began to take off his belt upon sight of her and she ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She'd long since removed the key to her room from his possession. She stayed there until his pounding on the door stopped. Her tears from then on never stopped. He told her she'd never amount to anything. She was nothing but poor white trash living in a poor town. Clayton. NC wasn't poor from what she saw. It was under developed. She had dreams as big as the ocean. She hid them well after voicing them and receiving a back hand to the face. She wanted to sing and write more than anything. She hid it under her other dreams that seemed a reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
She wasn't small and petite like the other girls. She was tall and full bodied. She had hips that you could actually see and she had the breasts to match. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue they almost seemed violet. Her hair was lengthy and dark brown. She smiled upon her fortunes. She didn't wear what other girls wore. She didn't even own a single bra. Her father did the shopping and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere except for school. She had little to no friends. Her best friend encouraged her follow her dreams. She gave up singing when she was 12. She sang at church with out her father knowing. The beating he gave her when he found out made her slip her hope into a shoe box and hide it under her bed. She began to weight lift just to get rid of her frustrations. She was growing increasingly strong but not strong enough to fight back against the home which she had come from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her obsession with Wrestling began when she was 13. She'd been flipping through channels after laying on her stomach to let her bruises heal. All of a sudden she saw the Hardy boyz come out for a match. She'd sat up with intrest. Jeff had just done his signature move. This provoked her to think about the possibilities of her doing the exact same thing. Secretly afterwards she'd gone to one of her friends house and he taught her some of the moves. His ambition to be a wrestler had driven his parents to build a ring in the back yard so he wouldn't do it in the house. She took bumps and perfected Jeff's move. Her only girlfriend and her best friend Liz had become aware of her liking to the sport. This brought her to the present time. There was a contest going around in North Carolina about the Hardyz. They had to write an essay about why they loved wrestling and send it in to Vince McMahon. If they won they'd be able to show the Hardyz around their town and have them over for dinner. Liz had been really excited about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexandra didn't see the point in doing it. She couldn't! WOULDN'T bring them home to her house. The whole town knew what went on at 7:00. The neighbors could hear her scream out in pain every time. The news traveled fast but no one would do anything to stop it. It just wasn't done. You didn't step into another persons pile of crap when you had your own. Liz didn't listen and secretly stole an essay Alexandra had written in the previous year. She'd sent it in with out her knowing. Alexandra had brushed it off like she did everything. It wasn't like she'd cared right. Or did she. She suddenly became aware of the grumbling from the other side of the small house. She jumped up and rushed to her room. She had to get ready and leave before her father got his druthers or his belt up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HEY Alex!" Alexandra turned around in the hallway. She only had two friends and she didn't recognize the voice. "Congratulations!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"huh!?" Alexandra said but the person had already turned and walked away. She reached her locker and looked around at the people smiling and staring at her. She was usually regarded as a low class bottom feeding piece of trash but today seemed different. She looked over and saw Liz and her other friend Shaun walking over to her. Liz had a huge grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok what the hell is going on here?" Shaun clapped her on the back and she winced yet again from the pain. "Why did I suddenly be pulled up to having a middle way social status??"  
  
  
  
  
  
"ummm you won't believe this.." Shaun laughed. Alexandra felt a sinking feeling form in her stomach. Liz and Shaun..HELL the whole school were up to something and it had to be a big deal because…..was that pinesol she smelt. The halls were never EVER this clean. Turning back to her locker she grabbed her Earth Science book but to no use it slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. "Good at least something isn't right in this unusually good day."  
  
  
  
  
  
She bent down to pick it up when someone did it for her. She followed the trail up to an arm. She followed it yet again to a bicep and up the shoulder. Gasping she shook her head when she met the most beautiful shade of brown eyes. Her heart was pound hard in her chest. It couldn't be. She blinked once twice three times. He handed her the book and she slipped it in to her book back her jaw had dropped. Liz pushed it back up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexandra don't hold your mouth open like that when your hero's are here." She giggled when Alexandra started stuttering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I …I'm ummmmmm…but you are….I can't believe… You you're…" She took a deep breath to calm her self. A million thoughts ran through her head and she looked at the two people who kept her going throughout the day. Matt and Jeff Hardy exchanged looked and smiled at the startled girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Matt and this is Jeff.. and you're our.." Matt started and liz finished for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TOUR GUIDE!" Liz jumped up and down. "Isn't it GREAT!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SO where do we go first. You've been relieved for today." Jeff bounced on the balls of his feet. He was wearing a hurricanes sweat shirt and baggy jeans. Matt on the other hand had on a Hardyz shirt and shorts with a wwf baseball cap on. She looked from them to Liz piecing the whole thing together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure..but first me and Liz need to……talk." Alexandra gripped her friends shoulder and led her to the bathroom. Once in there Alexandra had a near panic attack. "LIZ ARE YOU NUTZ!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well no… but you did win and they are here!!!!" Alexandra gawked at her. "Are you forgetting who exactly I AM?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're Alexandra Feldman Future wwf women's champion." Liz held her gaze for a few seconds. "Just Live this day… you don't know what it could bring you.. Live this Moment."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But…." Alexandra started. Looking down at her tight sweat pants and her gray t-shirt. "I look like shit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"here!" Liz took off her shirt and swapped with her friend. It was also gray but it had a wwf Logo on it. Liz had made it a week ago in art class. She smiled at her friend who pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm GOING OUT FOR A DAY WITH THE HARDYZ!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexandra grinned and Liz walked out side the bathroom. "I just can't bring them home for dinner or home at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL WHATCHA THINK?????? LOL I just keep coming out with stories left and right! I can't help it once I get an idea it stays with me until I write it. HEHEHE! Look for panic, breathe, and the final chapter of in the end this week. Also look for the next chapter of I'm real. 


	2. The Truth Hurts

Title: Live the Moment  
  
  
  
Author: Mercy! Aka dramqueenbee14  
  
  
  
Summary:Alexandra's dream to be a wrestler doesn't fit with her life. But when she wins a sudden contest to bring the Hardy boyz home with her everything changes. Including all of her scars and skeletons in the closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.:THANK YOU!!!!! I gotz 4 reviews! *hugz reviewers* YAY!!!!!!!! Anywho thank you for reading and here is the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok so where are we going?" Jeff asked the girl who was walking next to them. She was wearing sweat pants and now a tight t-shirt that looked really good on her. He shook his head and remembered she was 17.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ummm are you guys hungry?" She looked back and forth between the two. She was starving. She heard a low rumble. "What was that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhhh…." Matt looked around trying not to bring the attention to him. Jeff and Alexandra looked at him with knowing smiles. He raised a weak hand. "ME."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok then let's go to Bojangles!" She said hands on her hips. They nodded and walked to the front of the building. There was a limo waiting. Alexandra gasped. She'd never ridden in a Limo in her entire life. Jeff opened the door for her and she blushed. She slipped inside and tried to keep herself from having a heart attack at the size and the drinks and the little tv. Matt got in next and then Jeff. They all sat on the same side and put their feet up on the cushioned seat across from them. She gave the driver directions and they were off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Clayton it seems like a sleepy town.." Matt commented looking out the window at the one floored houses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not as sleepy as you think Matt…not..at…all." Alexandra said under her breath while looking at her dollar store wrist watch. It was about time that her father would call home and leave a message on the machine. If she was lucky he wouldn't be home until late that night and be too tired to bother with her. "Hey could I use your phone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure!" Jeff handed her the car phone and she looked at him in amazement. She'd expected a cell phone or something. Not a private line connected to a limo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks…" She took the phone and dialed her number. Tapping her fingers on her knee she looked over at Matt who smiled back at her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. She shook her head sending her brown locks over her shoulder. The answering machine came up and she pushed in the code. When she heard the message she smiled and hung up. "Hey guys would you like to come to my house for dinner??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked and his stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly. "Are you cooking?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure I can make something to feed you and Matt and your bottomless pit." She giggled and closed her hand over her mouth. She hadn't done that in a while. Matt looked at her and pulled her fingers from her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright you know." He laughed a little bit. "You can smile around us we are human."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I know it's just this day is easily becoming the best day of my life." She nodded as they pulled into the Bojangles parking lot. The chauffeur opened the door. She had no idea how wrong she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~** Later that Day **~**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexandra gave them her address and directions. They'd gone shopping and to the little pond around the bend. They fished and skipped rocks. They even took a trip down to Smithfield and hung out at a mini carnival that was going on. She'd had the best time. She laughed she cried. They'd even gotten her to sing a little bit in the Limo. Alexandra knew that there was a possibility of her dad coming home but when he said he'd be home at 10 pm, he'd definitely be home at 10 pm. She set the table with three place settings. Grabbing a dish she put some baked Mac and Cheese on the table and added the bread basket and the bowl of chicken. She checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans that Jeff bought her and a red tank top. She brushed out her long brown hair and looked at herself again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok I've got dinner and my outfit." She began putting out napkins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt I think you're going the wrong way.." Jeff said as his brother steered the rental car down a vacant street. "She said Lombard st. not Lombardi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff if you don't shut up!" Matt smacked his brother on the arm when they came up to a light. A broken down car sped past them. Matt held his nose. "Damn that stinks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To quote Edge and Christian It reeks of heiniosity." Jeff coughed and rolled down a window. "I think we have to turn left."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt turned left and stopped at another light. He looked out the window and smiled at a thought of Alexandra earlier in the day when she'd tried on various ski hats. She looked adorable. He really liked her. She seemed hesitant when they first met her but throughout the day she was very cool and sweet. She was the first honest fan he'd seen in a while. Not a ring rat or a stalker but a real serious fan who was inspired by their work and attitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MATT!" Jeff screamed at his brother shoving him out of his daze. He didn't hear the car horns beeping behind him. Matt put the car into gear and put his foot on the pedal. Jeff rolled his eyes wondering what the heck his brother had been thinking about. It obviously wasn't the road. They turned down Lombardi street and headed for Alexandra's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexandra!" A deep voice bellowed from the living room. The young teen blanched and stood stationary in the kitchen with fear. Beads of sweat had already begun at her temples and soon a cool wetness spread over her body. She looked at the door just as the man walked in. Her father had come home early.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father.." She whispered quietly when he looked at her. His face turned a shade of red that rivaled a tomato and even a rose. Promptly walking over to her she began to back up. Her back hit the ice cold counter and the iced feeling froze her to the bone. He dropped his bag and rose his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DADDY NO!" She screamed at him before the hand came smashing down upon her left cheek sending her into another side of the counter and to the floor in a daze. She struggled to her knees and began to get up. A foot caught her in the stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dirty little SLUT!" The voice sounded so far away to her ears. Another kick to the stomach sent a jolt of pain ripping and tearing through her body. She whimpered clutching her aching midsection in an attempt to protect herself. "Who the hell do you think you are wearing those clothes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is anything I buy you not good enough?!" He hollered down at her. He kicked her again and this time it missed the stomach entirely and went straight to the face. Blood dripped on the floor but he didn't seem to notice. "huh??? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I.." She went into a coughing fit unable to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How'd ya get em!?" He gripped her by the hair and pulled her up. "Are you whoring around on a street corner you stupid Bitch!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"N..n..n…no.."She coughed again. A copper taste filled her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's it you no goof lying piece of shit!" he dragged her by the hair to the living room throwing her over the couch. She heard his belt jingle and her eyes went wide. She closed her legs and curled them in an effort to stop what was coming next.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DADDY PLEASE NO STOP!" She let out an agonizing scream at the leather that slammed and left a sizzling sting on the flesh of her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Matt looked at Jeff. Jeff looked at Matt an odd expression written across his face. They pulled up to a stop in front of the old shack. The car that had smelt so bad was in the driveway. They noticed nothing that could be considered strange. That was of course until they heard a slap and a piercing howl. It sounded like a woman. Maybe even a girl. Matt jumped out of the car it sounded like Alexandra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alex!" Matt ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the door. Jeff was right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god Just STOP!" Alexandra screamed her pants were at her ankles and her shirt was tattered on the back due to the whips to that area. He'd made a long line of bruises on her legs. On a couple spots the skin had been torn. She shrieked when he hit her upper thighs where the skin had been broken and blood trickled down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ALEX!" Matt ripped open the door and skidded to a halt. An old man with very tanned skin and layers of fat stood over her a large belt in his hand. Swinging left and right at her legs and back occasionally hitting her neck. A full rage melted over him just as a blow sent her over the side of the couch and on the floor. Shaking he felt more than saw his brother at his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You get Alex I'll get the geezer." Jeff placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. He shoved his brother in Alex's direction. And he launched himself fists flying at the man who could only be known as Alexandra's father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alex c'mon honey look at me.." Matt picked up the girl . He turned her over and a wave of nausea came over him when she looked up at him. Her nose was broken and blood was gushing out. She had a black eye and a large bruise over her left cheek. He felt down her stomach and felt cracked ribs. He winced when she coughed and moaned at the pain. He lifted her up and took her to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt?" She whispered when he laid her in the back seat on her side. He had a couple of towels and propped them under head head, at her back, and under her side where the ribs had been cracked and most likely broken. "My book…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" He looked at her confused. Then remembered earlier she'd told him about a book, kind of like a diary where she kept her poems and songs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please??" He recalled her description of it and ran back into the house. He motioned for Jeff to hold off the man for a few more seconds. Jeff nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Jeff groaned at the punch to the gut he received curtesy of Captain Fat Ass. He bumped into a lamp and it fell to the floor next to some electrical cords. A pitcher of water next to it and a plant fell over spilling all over the cords. There was a spark and he watched helplessly as the floor caught fire. A bone crushing punch caught him right in the jaw and he fell backwards on to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MATTT HELPPP!!" Jeff yelled out. Matt searched through the room looking for the diary. He wracked his brain for the hiding place. He lifted up the mattress and saw the little brown book. He gripped it and stuck it under his shirt. Jeff yelled and he turned running to help out his little brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"JEFF!" Matt took a step back realizing the room was a blaze. The man was knocked out on the floor. Jeff was struggling to stand up. Matt gripped his brother by the arm and hauled him over his shoulder. Pulling himself to the door he watched the flames engulf the wall and then the ceiling. He stood rooted to the spot. A beam from the ceiling creaked and fell just inches from Matt's feet. He turned and ran out of the house and to the car. He could see the man getting up and stumbling out of the house. He shoved his brother into the car and climbed in himself and sped away leaving the house burning into the night. He looked at the clock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it's only 7:30." He read. "We have a show at 9:30."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we make it?" Jeff coughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah and we're taking Alex with us. She'll never have to go back to that house again…" Matt gripped the steering wheel tightly the emotions running through him making him spin out of control. "NEVER."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL was it too ya know violent?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope not lol…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	3. Alexia Dumas is born

Title: Live the Moment: Dream series.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Alexandra's dream to be a wrestler doesn't fit with her life. But when she wins a sudden contest to bring the Hardy boyz home with her everything changes. Including all of her scars and skeletons in the closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: Thanks all of y'all for they reviews. It's really a blessing to have reviewers like you. Y'all encourage me and help me understand that my writing doesn't totally suck ass. So *hugs reviewers* LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*AT THE ARENA*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt bro I'm cool!" Jeff patted his brother on the back. They'd snuck in the back entrance for the show. They were at least 30 minutes early in the way that Matt drove. They'd just taken Alexandra to their trainer to be checked over. Upon seeing the burn scar on Jeff's lower back Matt nearly keeled over. And he hadn't even seen Alexandra's bruises yet. Matt had that worried big brother look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea you're always cool." Matt hugged him and Jeff slid on a fresh shirt. They had a match in 10 minutes. Jeff wanted to be out there burn or not that's just how he felt about his job. "I can't believe that this all happened in one night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well believe it man…for now we have a living, breathing, and hopefully fully functional teenaged girl in our midst." Jeff nodded when the door opened and the trainer helped Alexandra into the room. She had a fresh pair of sweats on that they'd borrowed from Amy, much to her confusion, and she looked pretty cleaned up. Her ribs were bandaged and the trainer had put a crème on the back of her legs to soothe the stinging of the red strips where the leather strap had been.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean for now?" Matt looked at Alexandra a second before pulling her into his arms and helping her the rest of the way to the small couch in a corner of the men's locker room. They were lucky no one had come in. Or at least no one had come in yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How ya doin' sweets?" Jeff helped her roll over to her side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Five by Five..Livin Large." She quoted one of her favorite characters on her other favorite show. Jeff managed a laugh while Matt crouched down next to her. She smiled slightly at him. He brushed some strands that were sticking to her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to go back there.." Matt began. He could already feel himself getting a bit choked up. "You could stay with us. We'd take care of you…I know I would indefinitely."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I can't exactly go back home I don't want to go back." She looked from Matt to Jeff she really had no other choice and they wouldn't just rape her or something and leave her on the side of the road so she trusted them. She jumped and then winced as a hard knock sounded at the door. The knob turned and Amy burst in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys!" She exclaimed oblivious to the happenings of the early night. "Match 5 minutes, wait, and make that 4 minutes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ames.." Jeff turned to look at her trying to show as little pain as possible. Standing in front of Alexandra he and Matt made sure she didn't see her. It didn't do much of a good thing because Amy did her traditional "jump on Matt and Jeff before a match thing". Alexandra groaned at Matt's warmth not being beside her and blinked before closing her eyes again. Amy looked from her to Matt and Jeff then back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you wearing my sweats?" Amy was seldom protective over the guys except when it came to odd-looking girls sitting on a couch wearing her clothes. When Alexandra didn't answer her she got irritated. "Ummmm hello???? Did you not hear me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy cool it!" Jeff groaned from beneath her. She was on his back and was killing him. "And please get off!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Geez what crawled up your ass and died?" She looked at Jeff's back when she stood up. His shirt was now rumpled and had been pulled up. A few purple and blue bruises lined up his spine and at the bottom was a large red burn mark. It didn't look too bad but bad enough for Amy to fly off a deep end.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt what did you do to your brother or did SHE do this?" Amy glared at Matt she was well aware of the horsing around that went on between the two and seeing as Matt always won one way or another it was usually Jeff with his ass handed back to him. She then glared at the girl on the couch. "I know you're not asleep get up! What did you do to him!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AMES!" Jeff yelled and she stopped. "She didn't do anything! Matt and me have some explaining to do and yes we know itz weird there's a 17-year-old girl on the couch of the Men's locker room. Looks like she could be a ho but she isn't now please let us get this out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you see Ames it all started with this contest…." Matt began. He told her the whole thing. Down to the part about the house burning down. Amy had since dropped her jaw. She looked like he'd hit her in the head with a truck and then some. Jeff patted her cheek. She was still trying to process all of the information they'd just fed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you serious?" She looked at them incredulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes and we need you to stay with her during our match. She'll be touring with us she can't go back home." Matt said looking down at the exhausted Alexandra on the couch. "Please.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I agree there… I'll stay with her you guys hurry up and get to your match." She smiled at them and then at Alexandra she'd always wanted a little sister. "Well it's just you and me kid."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not a kid." Alexandra snorted. Amy laughed and pulled a blanket over the girl and watched the monitor as her buds ran down the ramp and into the ring already worn out from the long day. Hopefully they'd be able to finish the script and not screw up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt I want in!" Jeff yelled at his brother who was ignoring the script and trying to pull the match on his own. Jeff let out a frustrated grunt. His brother called himself protecting him. When fully knowing that if he didn't put him in he'd put himself in to stop matt from getting completely pummeled by the team of Crash Holly and Tommy Dreamer. Jeff jumped in the ring and took down Tommy Dreamer letting Matt catch his breath. The ref. was distracted with Matt and Crash Holly ran into the ring and began a vicious attack on Jeff. Jeff groaned in pain as he felt a kick to the back. The burn began to sizzle and burn again. He rolled out of the ring and Matt was up again. Knocking Crash over the top rope just as Jeff got up. The ref. Called out that Matt wasn't the legal man. Jeff tagged him and Matt went to work on Tommy Dreamer. He pulled Tommy into the twist of fate and climbed up the turnbuckle. He did a moonsault and rolled Tommy up for the pin. Jeff was taking care of Crash holly and vaugely felt the pain at his back. Climbing up the opposite turnbuckle Jeff caught him in a Swanton bomb just as the bell rang announcing the end of the match. Jeff looked up at Matt being pulled to his feet by the ref. he didn't have the strength to pull himself into the ring to celebrate the victory. Matt climbed out of the ring and helped his brother who was suffering spasms of pain from the burn up the ramp and back stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"THEY WON!!" Lita pumped her fist in the air excitedly. "God I hope Jeff is alright.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's fine!" Amy jumped at the sound of a deep voice. She turned slowly to see a strong form in front of her. She sighed partly in relief partly in an emotion that she didn't really think she was capable of feeling. "Thank God it's just you…" She looked back at Alexandra still hidden beneath the blanket. "I mean get out NOW!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeez Amy I didn't think you'd push me out of your life that fast." Dwayne rolled his eyes and looked at the couch. " Why are you in the men's locker room and what's under the blanket?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"UHHHHHHH Nothing……" She squeaked. Where were Matt and Jeff when you really needed them she thought. "And…he…well NOTHING!" She raised her arms in an "I don't know what you're talking about" gesture.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really and why do you have a shit eating grin on your face." Amy dodged his advances to the couch. She couldn't let Alexandra be found out. Finally he got tired of trying and picked her up and set her aside manually. "There we go now let's see here…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!!!" Amy yelled but it was too late Dwayne had pulled the covers off the girl. He jumped back in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that!?!" He looked at her. "You're keeping a girl for a pet… you are one sick noodle Amy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you just say noodle?" It was her turn to look at him like he was crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not a girl!" Alexandra coughed and tried to sit up. She felt nauseated and laid back down. "I'm a 17-year-old girl damn it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look Dwayne I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone!" Amy looked at him seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that would be?" Dwayne looked at Amy with a questioning look on his rugged face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt and Jeff did this contest and she was the winner….when she invited them home they accepted." Dwayne went to open his mouth but she held her hand up. "When they got to the house she was being severely abused by her father and now she can't go back... We're keeping her here under our protection."  
  
  
  
"You are kidding right?" Amy shook her head no and he ran and hand down his face obviously contemplating the situation he'd somehow drug himself into.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dwayne please do this for me..Please…"Amy gripped his arm and looked up into his eyes. Dwayne felt something stir within him and sighed. He patted her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright I won't tell…" He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish we didn't have to keep secrets.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This one is different." Amy stated leaning into him. She leaned up for a kiss that would never come as the door burst open and they skidded apart and sported shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
  
  
"What happened now?" Jeff and Matt stumbled into the locker room. Jeff leaned on the wall. Matt grabbed him an ice pack and handed it to him. Jeff put it on his back and let the coolness soothe the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit Dwayne you can't tell anyone that's she's here…." Matt rushed over to Dwayne and Amy his eyes wide and pleading. Amy sighed in relief he didn't see them and didn't suspect anything had been going on between them. Boy oh boy if they knew they'd fly off the handle inspecting Dwayne like every other boyfriend she'd had since she'd met them and became like a sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I didn't know any better….." Dwayne started and Jeff cut him off. Nobody noticed the sideways glance he threw at Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't!" Jeff ducked an in coming shoe that Lita had thrown at him. " Hey Dwayne keep your GIRL under control."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ummmmm…" Dwayne and Lita looked off. Amy felt her stomach lurch and Dwayne looked like he'd been kicked in the balls. When Jeff began to question the looks on their faces they schooled their features.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need to get new friends…" Jeff muttered and picked up a black book from the edge of the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please!!!" Matt looked at them completely oblivious to the other happenings of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Promise…!" Dwayne held his hands up in a boy scout honor sign and snickered. "SCOUTS HONOR I swear."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She'll need a new name…"Lita put in as Matt and Dwayne exchanged dirty looks. "And new clothes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can always pass her off as your cousin." Jeff looked up from reading a little black book which Matt quickly snatched from his hands. "hey didn't mom and dad teach you not to snatch and to share?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's her's…" Matt set the book in the crook of Alexandra's arm. "We'd have to dye her hair and everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anything but red…" Alexandra looked up fully awake at the bunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about red and black?" Matt suggested. Jeff nodded in approval of the color choice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmm I guess…." She looked into his dark pools and found herself lost. Neither heard the names that were being thrown out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexia!" Jeff tossed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds too much like her real name…" Amy commented. Alexandra coughed and Matt ran to get her some water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexia sounds fine to me…."Alexandra smiled at them..Her friends?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the wwf Alexia Dumas…… I'm Dwayne Johnson." Dwayne held her hand and shook it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're apart of this family now." Jeff said as Matt helped Alexia sit up and drink her water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you.." she looked at all of their faces. "thank you so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 3!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
*bubbles flies off to write the next chapter of "I'm real" and to find Edgie POO!* 


	4. dreams and tears

Title: Live the Moment: Dream series.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Alexandra's dream to be a wrestler doesn't fit with her life. But when she wins a sudden contest to bring the Hardy boyz home with her everything changes. Including all of her scars and skeletons in the closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n: Ok for future references Alexandra will be known and referred to as Alexia Dumas. The only personz who will occasionally call her Alexandra will be Matt and Jeff. THANX! Read on and pwease review! If you don't I'll send keena after you! *YELLS* HEY RONDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WASSUP!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The new Alexia Dumas lay in a large bed with fitted sheets. Her eyes closed in deep slumber. Heat traveled up her neck white she dreamed it enclosed her in its warmth causing beads of sweat to form at her temples. She tossed and turned her still brown hair clinging to the wetness on her forehead. She coughed once, twice, three times and several more in a rapid succession.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexia are you ok?" Amy poked the girl in the side. Alexia had been kicking her all night and Amy was a smidget closer every time to pushing her off the bed. Had it not been for her newest little cousin's injuries she might have. They had a long day ahead of them. She'd been on the road with them for one month. There was news from Clayton about "Alexia's father" but they chose to ignore it. He swore that his daughter was on tour with them but no one would believe them. She didn't let the guys know or Alexia that there had been several articles in the news papers that she'd been picking up. There were spottings and on their trail. The police had given evidence about Alexia's interest in wrestling and the Hardyz to her father. If they put two and two together they'd be toast and she shuddered to think what would happen to her "cousin".  
  
  
  
  
  
" Holy crap!" Alexia shot up in bed causing Amy to do the same. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to sob. Amy looked at her with great concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Another dream?" Amy asked and Alexia nodded. "Worse?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"…yes" Alexia sniffled and Amy hugged her rocking her back and forth. Alexia had been having dreams of her father since she'd started the tour with them. Amy slept with her because the guys were worried something would happen. It wasn't very appropriate for them to sleep in the same bed with her and Amy didn't mind. That was until Alexia began kicking and tumbling around in the bed at night. It was hard to tell when she was asleep. Almost every plan to secretly rendevous with Dwayne had been thwarted. She usually had to cover quickly with an "oh I'm going to get ice" or an "I'll go get the pizza and snacks you guys stay here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll be alright." Amy whispered to her cousin. "You'll be alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy sleep well?" Dwayne looked at his…he didn't know what she was. She wasn't exactly his lover but she wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't his wife either. She was just lovable, hugable, kissable, Amy. She stared up at him she was still in her pjs she tucked a rampant piece of red hair behind her ear. They were walking along the lines of the continental breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Not as good as I would have liked but good." She smiled and he laughed. What it was about her that made him go crazy he wasn't sure. She wasn't exactly petite and she wan't simple or "sophisticated" or even border street corner like most women he met. She was different. Who would believe that The Rock would be in love with the extreme diva herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would it have been better if I had been there?" She smacked him in the arm and picked up a couple of muffins for herself and Alexia. She hadn't seen Jeff or Matt downstairs and assumed that they were still out cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe." She grinned mischievously at him and grabbed a couple of juice boxes and headed to the elevator. He followed her and when the door opened he pulled her into the elevator and pushed the door close button before a an elderly couple could reach the threshold.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dwayne!" Amy laughed when the doors closed on the irate couple.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?" He gazed at her with an innocent expression. The expression turned into a devilsh grin and Amy yelped in surprise as his lips crashed down on hers sweeping her up into what could be considered a loving emotion. Was it even possible that she could love him like he needed her to? A loud bing noise rang out and they stepped apart slowly. A part of her wanted to grasp back a hold to him and feel his lips upon hers again. But she wasn't even his girlfriend. She didn't know what they were but she wanted to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your floor." Dwayne muttered pulling farther away from her letting her slowly out of his embrace. Surprisingly the muffins and juice that she'd held were still ok. She stepped from the elevator in a haze. She turned catching a glimpse of the silver doors that had already concealed him. She sighed and walked back to her and Alexia's room. Amy pushed open the door to find Alexia dressed and read in a pair of white elephant pants and a black tank top. She'd pulled her hair up and put a fishermans' hat on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Muffins and Juice?" Alexia asked rising from her place on the bed.  
  
  
  
"All the things to get ready for a day of hair dye." Amy laughed. "You sure you want that color?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Most positively." Alexia said and popped a piece of muffin into her mouth. "Matt won't even recognize me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So really bad dream last night?" Amy looked down at the 17-year old. It was very hard to believe that she was so young and had been through so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm getting over them but it's hard you know." Alexia looked up at her 'cousin'. "Every night at seven I still get the prickly feeling at the back of my neck it's as it he's still coming to get me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well aslong as you're with us NOTHING is going to happen." Amy caught Alexia's gaze and something clicked. Alexia suddenly felt safe in the same room with the older woman. She smiled and for the first time in a weeks it wasn't just at Matt and Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy." Alexia grinned ear to ear. "I trust you. I really do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks kid. I trust you too ya know. With my life." Amy smiled and knelt down on the bed and hugged her cousin.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a loud knock at the door and Amy jumped up and opened it. Matt and Jeff stood there with shit eating grins plastered across their faces. Amy grabbed them both by the collar and yanked them inside. Matt had his hands behind his back and Jeff covered him by blocking Amy's view. They fought comically for a few moments before Amy caught him in a sleeper hold. Jeff flailed his arms about in an attempt to get her off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AMY C'MON!" Jeff shouted as Amy tightened her grip.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watcha got there?" Alexia asked Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll I know how much you love music and I know that you think you've given up but well…" Matt bit his lip in anxiety for better words.  
  
  
  
"SO……what is it?" Alexia asked again getting excited from the way he'd been dragging it out.  
  
  
  
"Me and Jeff went shopping and I saw this. It reminded me of you and your love for music." Matt pulled from behind him a big pink guitar shaped case. He handed it to her. Amy and Jeff stopped when she unzipped the case. She put her fingers to her lips and laughed her eyes watering. Inside there was a black guitar with a silver lining and silver stars at the bottom.  
  
  
  
"Oh Matt..how could you." She set the guitar back in it's case and jumped from the bed sprinting out of the room at light speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alex!" Matt yelled running after her.  
  
desperate for changing  
  
starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
  
  
"Is she alright?" Jeff asked Amy as she let him out of her hold.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I think she will..it's something that she'll tell you guys in time." Amy looked absently at the door her mind wandering back to Dwayne.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Dwayne.." She muttered under her breath forgetting Jeff was right next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dwayne?" Jeff held back the hurt in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit." Amy said looking at Jeff.  
  
  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what's up or just say 'shit'" Jeff replied plastering a smirk onto his face.  
  
  
  
"Well it all started a few months ago when I was out at a party with Trish and Stephanie a few blocks from WWF New York. We'd stayed out late and it was at this loft on the top floor of a 13 floor building. I wanted to leave and they weren't ready. They were having a really good time and I didn't want to disturb them so I left and called them on Trish's cell on the way out. I got in the elevator and so did these guys." Amy hugged her knees to her chest and tossed her hair over her shoulder in deep thought. Jeff looked mildly alarmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They didn't do anything to you did they? Was one of them Dwayne?" Jeff asked anxiously his eyes widening.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Amy nodded and Jeff sat back calming himself down. "No he wasn't there but it was a gang about ten of them. They rode all the way down with me and I just assumed the best. When I got outside I went one way and assumed they'd go another. I'd parked my car at the store and we took a limo to the party so I just decided to walk. When I turned a corner they were still following me. So I pulled out my mobile and called Trish and told her that I was on my way to my car and said that I was leaving. They didn't stop following me so I ran I was still on the phone with Trish and I was telling her what's up. I got to my car and I skid because the ground was freshly paved. I dropped the phone and I felt a pair of hands around my waist and then another on my shoulders. Then I felt some more hands on my legs and ankles. I was being lifted. I screamed and my shirt was being lifted. Suddenly I was dropped on the ground and I landed on my back. I heard struggling and the guys running. I was crying and my vision was blurry. Large hands were aroung my waist and someone helped me up. I looked to see who it was and it was Dwayne."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So he saved you from those guys." Jeff bit his tounge from a sharp remark.  
  
  
  
"Yeah he saved me. A few seconds later Trish and Stephanie came running over. They'd rushed there from the party after hearing what'd happened over the phone. It was really horrible how it happened but that's it." Amy stiffled a sob. "Ever since then we've been seeing each other on the sly you know. We weren't sure that we wanted each other but I'm in love with him. I'm scared to tell him. What if he doesn't love me back?" Amy broke down in tears and Jeff wrapped his arms around her and lent her his shoulder. He rubbed her back as the tears came.  
  
  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
  
"Alex!" Matt grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She wasn't crying but she looked hurt. "What's wrong?"  
  
forgetting all  
  
i'm lacking  
  
completely and complete  
  
i'll take your invitation  
  
you take all of me  
  
"Did you forget why I gave up singing. Why I stopped playing? It's not my dream anymore Matt. I never should have been." Alexia said her country accent coming out. She stared up at him and he sucked in his breath. She looked beautiful with her eyes a blaze and anger written clearly across her face. She cocked her head to the side her anger receding. "Sorry.."  
  
  
  
"Maybe wrestling is your dream but you shouldn't give up what you really love." He looked down at her and she rushed into him wrapping her arms around his midsection. She burried her head into his chest accepting his comfort when he wrapped his arms around her as well. His thumb ran gently and soothingly over her shoulder. She sighed and realized she had no more tears to cry over anything.  
  
  
  
"It's not that I don't love to sing or write but wrestling is like a drive in me I can't stop it and I need to do this. I want to. But I want to sing and write more than anything." She replied and he stepped back so he could look into her face his palms on each side of her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can do both you know." Matt smiled a bit and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know If I can.." He laughed and she looked at him confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can do anything with faith. I belive in you." When she didn't look convinced enough he tried again. Just look at Chris Irvine. Maybe you should take a page from his book."  
  
now.. i'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all i've held onto  
  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
  
"You mean that?" She said smiling up at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I do." Matt smiled down at her and she hugged him tighter.  
  
i'm living for the only thing i know  
  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much." She said wiping her eyes. Salty, stinging tears were forming behind the lids.  
  
  
  
  
  
"For what sweetie?" He rubbed his thumbs across her cheek wiping away the tears.  
  
  
  
"For being here, and caring." She said grinning through her tears.  
  
  
  
"You don't need to thank me." He stopped when she put two fingers to his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I do. You believe in me. And that means more to me than anything." She kissed his cheek and he shivered. He had to remember she was still seventeen. Biting down on his lip he hugged her back and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then you're welcome. I'll always believe." She stepped back and straightened her shirt.  
  
  
  
"C'mon lets get back Amy still has to take me to get my new hair style." She said.  
  
there's nothing left to lose nothing  
  
left to find there is nothing in the world  
  
that can change my mind there is nothing  
  
else there is nothing else..  
  
  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." He said and she nodded bounding down the hallway.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer where i Started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
  
  
"Damn." He muttered to himself leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. "What am I going to do about her." He smirked and snorted while shaking his head. HE, Matt Hardy, was in love with a seventeen year old teenager who he'd only known for one month. It scared him. He was in a real bind. He couldn't love Alexia when his heart belonged to someone else. Someone who trusted him. Someone who'd be with him in eight weeks. He looked back down the hall to where Alexia had been standing and his heart dropped. She trusted him too. She probably thought of him as an older brother but what if she didn't?  
  
  
  
i'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all i've held onto  
  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. His girlfriend was coming and he didn't know what to do. Jeff hated her, Amy hated her, hell even his parents hated her. But he loved her or at least he thought he did.  
  
  
  
i'm living for the only thing i know  
  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt get your ass up you should hear what Alexia has planned for her hair color." Jeff walked down the hallway and Matt noticed his left shoulder was wet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spill something?" Matt asked and Jeff looked at the spot where Amy had cried on his shoulder.  
  
just hanging by a moment  
  
  
  
"It's nothing." Jeff said. He'd promised not to tell anyone about what she told him. And as long as he lived he wouldn't tell a soul.  
  
hanging by a moment  
  
  
  
"Leigh is coming in two months." Matt said standing up and Jeff put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
hanging by a moment  
  
  
  
"I dunno bro I dunno." Jeff replied.  
  
  
  
"Who's Leigh?" Alexia whispered wishing she didn't have that jealous feeling coming over her. Matt didn't even like her and she was sure of it. It was just a brother sister type thing he couldn't want more from a seventeen year old girl. Especially if it was her. She shook her head and Amy lead the way out the door. They waved to the guys before stepping onto the elevator. She hoped she could figure out all of her feelings soon. Before they drove her completely insane.  
  
  
  
hanging by a moment here with you…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Song is by Lifehouse!!! It's called "Hanging by the moment" I hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
  
NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
No review=No story so give me a piece of your mind. 


	5. 8 weeks

Title: Live the Moment: Dream series.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Alexandra's dream to be a wrestler doesn't fit with her life. But when she wins a sudden contest to bring the Hardy boyz home with her everything changes. Including all of her scars and skeletons in the closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: Thanx for all the reviews y'all! It was really inspiring to read them! And I will no doubt be holding the story hostage until I get reviews! *evil laugh and then cough* or not lol. Well read the chappie cuz a whole lotta stuff is happening!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok guys we're back!" Amy hollered out into the suite at the hotel. She looked around and noticed Jeff on the couch laying on his back playing with his gameboy that he thought nobody knew about. She cocked her head to the side, he was wearing no shirt and a pair of sweat pants. A wistful smile playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
"Hey Amy…are you ok?" Matt looked at the female member of team extreme with momentary concern. He followed her eyes to where Jeff still laid it became apparent that he had his headphones on. Matt took a pillow and threw it at Jeff's head. Jeff promptly sat up and pulled out his ear phones looking around alarmed.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys." Jeff said hastily hiding his gameboy behind his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Matt and Jeff Hardy I'd like you to meet the new not improved…OW!" Amy rubbed her back where Alexia had apparently punched her. "Alexia!" She stepped further into the room and Matt gasped. Just behind her stood Alexia her long hair set in a bright blue color.  
  
  
  
"I don't look that bad do I?" Alexia asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
  
  
"No no you look great!" Matt smiled at her and a moment passed between them Jeff and Amy exchanged knowing glances. A knock at the door sounded and Alexia turned to open it and in stepped Dwayne. Jeff cast another look to Amy and walked back to the couch ploping down and playing his gameboy again not caring if anyone saw him.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys did you hear about the banquet?" Dwayne asked his eyes never actually leaving Amy's face. She tucked a hair behind her ear and blushed scarlet.  
  
  
  
"What banquet?" Matt asked his ear's pricking with intrest Jeff looked at his brother and could see wheels turning and they called him the crazy devious bastard of the family.  
  
  
  
"Vince is holding a banquet at the McMahon estates. He's invited new talent to come out and be introducded into our world I guess. After the banquet they'll be traveling with us for a while. He's also looking for someone to play at the banquet." Dwayne finished and cupped his chin. "Well do you know anybody othere than Chris willing to play?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I do but I can't remember her name." Matt said snapping his fingers jokingly trying to jog his memory. "Delexia, Amexia, Oh oh yes I remember now Alexia."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shad'up ya big butthead." She said punching Matt playfully in the arm. Matt looked momentarily stunned.  
  
  
  
"And this Alexia I was talking about I was going to ask her to go with me but I dunno now after she's been physically abusing me." Matt laughed when her eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go but I don't know If I can play." She looked between them Matt's eyes had lit up she was hoping it was because she was going with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you and Chris share the stage?" Amy suggested. Jeff suddenly hopped up from his seat.  
  
  
  
"Can I sing back up?" He began to sing a few cords when everyone put their hands over their ears.  
  
  
  
"Maybe next time." Alexia laughed. She began bouncing up and down with excitement. Her first gig was in a few weeks she had so much to do that she felt dizzy and tingly all over.  
  
  
  
"Ok I gotta talk to Chris about this. I don't know how he'd feel about playing with an amateur." Alexia said her voice jumping with excitement.  
  
  
  
"Well his room is two floors up." Dwayne said nodding in agreement. Alexia just grinned and bounded off to the elevator her blue hair waving behind her. She got in the elevator and pushed the button watching the numbers with impatience. The elevator stopped at the next floor and a tall man with a large middle section stepped in. Alexia studied him carefully, he was wearing an old and tattered brown trench coat. He didn't look at her or even acknowledge her presence. He leaned over and pressed a button higher than hers. He then began coughing very hard and she furrowed her brow.  
  
  
  
"Sir are you alright?" She asked him a bit concerned. She reached out and touched his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Don't TOUCH ME!" The man yelled catching her wrist and clamping his fingers around it tightly. She winced and yelped. He turned and looked at her and gasped taking in what must have been shock. Her eyes were on her wrist and the fingers binding it. The ringer buzzed notifying them that they'd reached a floor. She looked up and noticed she'd actually missed hers during the commotion. He shoved her back into the wall and handle of the elevator and rushed out possibly leaving skid marks. Alexia rubbed her back and pushed the button to Chris's floor.  
  
  
  
"That voice was so… no I'm just freaking out because he did what he did." The ringer buzzed and she stood up straight groaning about her back.  
  
  
  
"Ok room 742….743…..744…745!" Alexia raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard something bang and then the door opened well almost opened. The door was chain locked and a blue eye appeared.  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Chris asked sounding a bit paranoid.  
  
  
  
"It's Alexia!" Alexia sighed and rolled her eyes. Chris was one of the first people Jeff and Matt introduced her to. They seemed really close.  
  
  
  
"Don't know ya sorry!" Chris shut the door and Alexia raised her hand and plunged it towards the door only to have it open and a hand fly out and catch her wrist she winced and cried out cringing at the pain shoooting up her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really are a character Alexia and what happened to your wrist?" Chris asked taking notice to the already forming bruise.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter. What does matter is how we are going to preform at the banquet." Alexia said confidently. His gaze caused her confidenct to suddenly waiver.  
  
  
  
"We?" He asked raising an eyebrow that the rock would have been proud of.  
  
  
  
"Please!" Alexia begged pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes that very few people, with the exception of amy, could resist.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*8 weeks later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not going to happen!" Alexia stood with her arms folded across from Amy. Amy looked at her "Cousin" and sighed. She hung the dress back on the rack and began switching through some others.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait go back!" Alexia exclaimed and Amy pulled out a long white one shouldered dress. Amy held it up on Alexia and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd look good on you." Amy said nodding her head. The banquet was that weekend and they were in Greenwich, CT shopping for gowns and stage attire. Alexia shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope it'll look better on you. Go try it on!" Amy looked at her like she was crazy. "Just do it please! Pretty please!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh fine!" Amy walked into the dressing room while Alexia perused the racks in hot persuit of the perfect dress. She stopped at a short red dress that came down just below her knees. It flared out and had satin fabric. It would suit the December cold very well. She held it up to her body and glanced down imagining the banquet and going with Matt.  
  
  
  
"Ummm Alexia." Amy poked her head out of the dressing room and then her full body followed. The dress came down sleekly at her heels and fit her perfectly. She smiled and turned. "So..?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That one is definitely it." Alexia nodded.  
  
  
  
"Lex that's a cute dress c'mon now it's your turn." Amy shoved her cousin towards the dressing room. Alexia threw an evil look at her over her shoulder before she shut the door.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me have you seen this girl?" A burly man at the nearest check out counter asked. Amy didn't recognize the voice but a chill ran up her spine. She cautiously turned around to look at the man. He looked a lot like Alexandra. His hair was blonde and he looked just how Jeff had described to her. Amy's gut clenched when Alexia returned from the dressing room and twirled.  
  
  
  
"How do I look?" Alexia asked her. Amy turned and looked at her cousin a terrified expression written on her face. Amy had seen the woman at the desk say that she'd seen her and pointed in their direction. Though he couldn't see them yet a tingling at the back of her neck gave her no reason to doubt that if they didn't leave soon, he would.  
  
  
  
"You look great Lex. Umm we should be going hurry up and get dressed." Amy urged her cousin by pushing her towards the room. She looked over her shoulder the man had been momentarily stopped by a group of guys moving new merchandise into the area.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Alexia asked and looked her cousin in the eye. The pleading look caused her to do what she was told. She hurried into the room and changed back into her flared jeans, brown docks, and off white sweater. She hung the dress with care back on the hanger and rushed out to meet her cousin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon we're checking out." Amy grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged her purposfully to one of the other front desk's in another section. Amy felt as if it were taking hours while the young woman rung up the dress. Checking over her shoulder, Amy tossed her visa card onto the counter and the woman swiped it and handed it back to her. She signed the little slip while the woman put the dresses in hang up bags. She grabbed them and pulled her cousin out the door just as the man turned and saw them.  
  
  
  
"What is up with you?" Alexia asked the older woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing I just umm…really have to use the restroom and there wasn't one in the department store." Amy replied reasurring her cousin that there wasn't any danger. They weaved their way through the hustling, busling crowd to get to a nearby shoe shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah ok just meet me later ok?" Matt said impatiently into his cell phone. He tied his bow tie with ease and smiled. "Ok yeah I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt you ready?" Jeff breezily asked stepping over to his brother. Jeff was decked out in the same apparel as Matt, black tuxeado hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. Jeff's hair was it's original shade of blonde. Jeff handed his brother his jacket. A knock came at the door and Matt answered it. Jeff's light airy mood came to an end.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys. Don't you look sharp." Dwayne commented. He was dressed smartly in black dress pants and a long sleeved button down shirt. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. He looked at Jeff who stared at him hatefully. His eyes seemed to just bore right through him. He wondered what he ever did to the youngest hardy to deserve such a look of pure hell. His thoughts were cut short by whistling…girly whistling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice very nice." Amy commented as she and Alexia entered from the other room. They both twirled each other. They felt three pairs of eyes on them. Amy walked straight to Dwayne without giving herself another moment to think. Dwayne's eyes caught Jeff's and it hit him. He had Amy, and Jeff didn't. Dwayne shook the thoughts from his head and dipped the beautiful woman beside him.  
  
  
  
"Not so bad your self Ms. Dumas." He smiled down at her. The woman he was in love with. Or the woman he thougth he was in love with.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexia you look amazing." Alexia blushed as Jeff and Matt fawned over her. She'd never been fawned over or even told she looked pretty, outside of her two best friends. A large pang hit her, her only friends from clayton, the friends she hadn't spoken to in 3 months. She vowed silently to herself she'd get in contact with them after the night was done.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Dumas and..Ms Dumas, ready to rock the McMahon estates?" Matt asked and both girls said yes excitedly. They headed out Alexia and Matt first with Jeff lagging sullenly behind.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the banquet*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was fun." Alexia smiled up at Matt Hardy who'd led her around the dance room the entire night or atleast the beginning of the night. Her palms were getting sweaty with anticipation nothing would go wrong on her night. She hoped nothing would go wrong. Matt sqeezed her palms and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry you'll do fine." He reasurred her pulling her into a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be so sure about that." She replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know you'll do fine just let it flow like you did in rehersal." Matt encouraged and she nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Alexia we got ten minutes c'mon." Chris Irvine walked up to her bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Matt, next time you'll see me is on that stage in the center of the ball room." She said and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Sometime in that moment he moved his head and her lips briefly connected with his. Chris didn't take notice to it and yanked her arm pulling her towards the changing rooms so she could get into her stage clothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow…" Was all Matt could mutter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope that wow was for me." A sweet voice said. Matt stiffened and remembered his cellphone coversation earlier. He turned around and looked into a shade of apple green eyes. Pale blonde hair dangled around her shoulders. She wore a white skirt and a white blouse. The skirt which had a front slit in it almost concealed the white knee high boots she was wearing.  
  
  
  
"Hey leigh." Matt croaked out 5 minutes before Alexia was to hit the stage for her first WWE performance ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading!!  
  
  
  
Catch ya on the next Update!  
  
  
  
Tootles!  
  
  
  
Oh and please please review! Thanx! 


	6. Back

A.n.: HOLLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wassup y'all. Aa you might have guessed this is the second to last chapter of Live the Moment. It's gonna be a really! REALLY!!!!!! Long chapter. The duet is by Fozzy and Alexia's song "Broken Wings" was written by me but I can't put it in the fic it's too personal and no other song really fits. Thank you for reading now enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ready for this?" Chris Irvine leaned over and asked the raven haired girl standing next to him. She wrung her silver bracelet clad wrist and nodded.  
  
  
  
"I was born ready." Alexia said.  
  
  
  
"You look great, you sounded great at rehearsal, and you're going to do great. Don't worry!" Chris smiled and winked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen the band of tonight. Fozzy!" Chris and the rest of the band disappeared in front of the curtain. She heard hoots and catcalls from some of the diva's and wrestlers and she grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris gripped the microphone and began the lyrics to the song "Stand up and Shout", "It's the same old song.You gotta be somewhere sometime.But they never let you fly.It's like broken glass."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's like broken glass, you get cut before you see it. So open up your eyes, you've got desire. So let it out. You've got the fire. Stand up and shout. Stand up and shout." He crooned smirking a bit when Amy laughed and did a mock swoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexia smiled counting the beat in her head. She was handed a microphone and she flipped it on. She pulled back the curtain and stepped out onto the stage a look of sheer confidence on her face. Matt yelled out her name and she smiled at him. In her light blue jeans and red triangle bandana shirt with black boots she ran her fingers through her hair and began the second verse of the song. "You've got wings of steel.  
  
But they never really move you. You only seem to crawl. You've been nailed to the wheel. But never really turning. You know you've got to wind it up. You've got desire." She smiled over at Chris and they sung the chorus of the song. "So let it out. You've got the fire. Stand up and shout.  
  
Stand up and shout."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are the strongest chain. And not just some refection. So never hide again. You are the driver. You own the road. You've got the fire. Go on explode. You've got desire. So let it out.  
  
You've got the power." She walked across the stage singing to various people. Amy and Jeff cheered her on while Matt couldn't tear his eyes away. She cocked her head to the side noticing the woman standing beside him with her arm hooked in with his. Dwayne appeared at Amy's side with a drink and he smiled at her with support and encouragement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stand up and shout!" Alexia sang into the Mic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stand up and Shout!" Chris Sang and response.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon ladies!" Alexia leaned over a bit off the stage and into the crowd. "Stand up and shout."  
  
  
  
A few of the women in the audience replied with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys show em how it's done." Chris leaned over in the same fashion as Alexia had. "Stand up and shout!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can do better." Alexia said and the ladies go ready. " Stand up and SHOUT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"One more." Chris said the guys starting with out him. "Stand up and Shout!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stand up and Shout, Stand up and SHOUT!" Alexia and Chris finished together and the crowd cheered she could have sworn she heard Matt above them all. "Thank you" They both said rushing off stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Feldman wove his way through the crowded banquet at the McMahon home. He stood wearing a brown trench with jeans and wet sneakers. The smell that came off him rivaled a dump. He scanned the crowd and saw no sign of his daughter and her companions. Several people walked past him sending disdainful and curious looks his way. He tried to smile but the dark yellow on his teeth and the way his lips curled made it look like a hideous snarl. He turned his attention to the stage and saw his daughter walk out with an acoustic guitar in hand. Moving closer towards the stage he bumped into someone on the way. A southern accent matching his own apologized and he nodded. Something about the voice stuck with him it sounded familiar.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my friends who have helped me through one of the toughest times of my life. Matt and Jeff hardy for being my saviors. Matt especially for being my rock and my shoulder to cry on. Amy who took me under her wing and Dwayne for teaching me the neat trick with the eye brow. I'd even say this is for my father whom this song is about. It is titled Broken Wings" She sat down on a black wooden stool her legs crossed she set the guitar down on her knee and looked out into the audience once more before taking on a sullen look. She began the song and not a sound from the audience came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked out in the crowd looking for Matt and didn't see him. However she did see a certain individual. She felt an icy cold emotion wash over her. He stared back at her and she just continued the song her head down for a few seconds to keep the tears from filling her eyes and spilling over. Raising her head again she looked confident and at peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt glanced at the girl on stage. She looked his way and nearly blanched. But she wasn't looking at him. Slowly he turned his head and right beside him was the man that she feared the most. Her father. She was trapped. If he was there for what Matt thought he was there for he'd cause a scene and call the police. Unless Alexia came with him quietly there would be a lot of problems for his brother and himself. Jeff caught his eye from the other side of the room and Matt nodded. He'd momentarily forgotten the woman who was on his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt what's wrong?" Leigh whispered watching his face as a mixture of emotions played and hit rewind and played over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leigh I…" He looked back at the stage Alexia was finishing her song. Matt glanced at the man beside him who now glared at him Mr. Feldman remembered him. He almost laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? What's going on." Leigh asked him and he shrugged her off having no time to feel guilty. Alexia sang the last note and the crowd clapped as the last rift played out and echoed in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've come for what's mine. That's my daughter and I'm taking her home." Mr. Feldman growled at the eldest Hardy. Matt stood his ground prepared for anything the man might throw at him. He felt rather than saw Jeff beside him. What he didn't see was Alexia putting her body in between Matt's and her Father's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't. Just let me have a moment with him." Alexia turned to her father and then back to Matt. Tugging on his arm Matt led her out a side door and onto a terrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a few feet down we can make it. Here climb on my back." He turned to her and waited a sec for her to climb on to his back when she didn't he looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I'm not going to run. I just needed to tell you." Alexia sniffled and smiled not acknowledging the warm salty tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "I needed to tell you that I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
He began to speak and she pressed her fingers to his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know I'm just a silly school girl. A teenager really. But I love you and I'll come back to you one way or another." She said to him trying to keep her voice from shaking. She leaned in and brushed her lips with his. His hands went around her waist and her arms around his shoulders and her hands placed on either side of his cheeks. He deepened the kiss and seconds later she gave him the softest of shoves and stepped back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need to go." She turned away from him and walked back to the banquet. He watched with a mixture of emotions as she went. Her father gripped her arm so tight he thought a bone would break. His eyes followed her form until the crowd made them disappear. He shook with such a pain and rage that tore through him leaving no remains. A tear slipped and then another. Finally a sob broke out and he leaned over the balcony on the edge letting a sob slip out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexia sat at the dull brown kitchen table exactly 2 weeks later. Her hair was still the same raven color and her eyes had lost most of her light. Her father was out attending to business while she sat at home tending to a recent black eye. Her legs ached and her back felt broken but some how she managed. Things were worse than ever from the moment she'd returned. Her father had a new house by the Insurance money and it was no better than before. It was nothing but a run-down shack. Her old home may have been a shack but it wasn't as bad as this one. Every other night she'd feel something crawl up her leg. She feared at times that it was the hand of her father. It would normally turn out to be a rat or some sort of insect. Her friends, Liz and Shaun had pointed around to each other and begun dating. She was happy for them but she missed Amy and Jeff. And only God knew how much her heart was breaking over Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to get out of here." Alexia whispered. She placed some ice over her eye and stood wincing more than twice. She limped over to her father's room. Inside was the only telephone in the house. She stepped over the threshold and picked up the phone by the door. She dialed the only number she knew by heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone rang several times and she grew impatient. She closed her eyes and bit her lips willing the person to pick up. Then her voice came over the phone and Alexia crumbled. She heard someone coming up the driveway and hung up the phone and shutting the door. She limped to the table but not quick enough. Her balding father waltzed through the door and glared at her. Then he smiled. She knew that smile. She loathed it from the deepest places of her very being. She backed up.  
  
  
  
  
  
When her back hit the table she cried out in pain doubling over. He grabbed her by the hair yanking her up to look at him. That smile was still on his face and she began to sweat in fear. His large hand gripped her waist she expected it to hurt but when it didn't she looked at him cautiously. The dark fear consumed her again when he called out someone's name. She took one look at the man coming up beside her father and screamed hoarsely until a white towel clamped over her mouth and a fist hit her square in the jaw. Darkness was now her only friend and time was her enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy I need to talk to you." Jeff said coming upon Amy in the latest hotel they'd been transferred to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"About what Jeffffffffff!?" Jeff planted his lips on hers and she cried out fighting for only a second before giving in and returning the kiss. When he pulled back she had millions of questions swarming in her mind. "What was that about?" She asked him her lips set in a grim line.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy..Matt he just lost the girl he loved. He's miserable, and in so much pain. I don't want that to happen to me even though it already has." Jeff let words tumble from his mind and continued. "I love you. And I have been in pain for so long because you didn't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff..slow down where the hell is this coming from??" She peered into his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since I first saw you. It was the strangest thing I didn't want to fall in love. But when I did I felt so alive. And when you didn't fall in love too I couldn't breathe. It was as if I was being suffocated slowly and painfully. And I can't have that. I need you. Please be with me." Jeff finished quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff.. I..I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I love cliffhanger chapters!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
HMMMM WELLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK K???  
  
  
  
  
  
BYE BEAUTIFUL READERS *bubbles flies off to love up EDGE! Happy belated b- day keena!* 


	7. I'm walking away from the troubles in my...

A.N.: Wow the final chapter! Well there's Nothin' much to say here except I really hope you enjoyed this story. This came to me after having a really terrible nightmare and I'm glad I got to write it. Thank you all for reading it and reviewing it. I really had fun writing it. The song in this chapter is called "Walking away" and it's by Craig David.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alexandra we have got to get you out of here!" Liz said pressing a towel to Alexia's eye. She'd been cut and bruised right beneath it, which explained why she winced.  
  
  
  
"Look I can't leave. Not until my birthday and then I'm a legal adult!" Alexia said. She and Liz were in her room and her father was out again. She'd woken up barely able to move. Her clothes were torn and she thanked god that there wasn't an aching pain between her legs. She'd made her way to the phone by crawling and called Liz. Liz was furious and walked to call Shaun and send him after her father. Alexia told her no and to just come over and help her. She wished that she'd never come back.  
  
  
  
She wished she'd stayed with Matt and Jeff and Amy. She'd cried herself to sleep everyday since she'd left him. Inside she felt like she was dying, physically, emotionally, and mentally. She took a glance at herself in the mirror when Liz turned to wet the cloth and wipe away more blood. Her face bruised in every possible place and her body laced in sweat with the effort to stay in her current sitting position. Her clothing barely hanging off of her. She cursed her father for doing what he'd done. She damned him to hell in her mind hatred that only the Devil could understand formed in her heart.  
  
  
  
"Hey Alex. You're going to get out. OK? New Years you're leaving this place and he can go to hell." Liz said continuing to clean her up.  
  
  
  
Sometimes people get me wrong, when it's something I've said or done  
  
Sometimes you feel there is no fun, that's why you turn and run  
  
But now I truly realize, some people don't wanna compromise  
  
  
  
Three days went by and Christmas came. Alexia sat in her room silent tears falling down her face like a rushing waterfall. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had her bony arms wrapped around herself. Rocking back and forth she closed her eyes and imagined someone else holding her. Her mother or maybe Matt comforting her. She'd locked the door to her room and pushed furniture In front of it. Her father would bang on the door and she could hear him pulling off his belt and hitting the door with it. Each time it happened she covered herself in pillows and closed her eyes while diving under the sheets. Snow was falling outside as she saw from her window. She wondered vaugely if it was snowing where Matt was. She removed the things from the door and poked her head outside. She saw nothing and no one and crept down the halls. She'd done it before to get what little food she could. Opening the door to her father's room slowly she peeked inside. He wasn't home. Dashing to the phone she picked it up and dialed Matt's number.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Matt picked up the phone. He was at his dad's house for Christmas dinner. They were all watching Jurrasic Park 3 in the living room. He was trying to have a good holiday but all he could think about was Alexia. Every time the phone rang he'd get excited and be let down when it was just a relative or a friend. No one answered him on the other line he glared down at the number and his eyes widened. "Alexia?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt?" Alexia said a bit unsure of herself. "It's me."  
  
  
  
"Alexia. How are you? Oh my God where are you? Do you need me to come get you? Don't worry I'm coming right now." Matt began gathering up his jacket and keys when Alexia's voice sounded over the phone.  
  
  
  
"Don't. Matt I just called because I really miss you. Things have gotten worse and I'm really hurting. He brought a friend 3 days ago and it was terrible." She took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I have to make this short but I don't know when he'll be back. Where will you be the day before New Years?"  
  
"I'll be here Jeff and I are off that day. Why?" Jeff had looked up when Matt said his name and cocked his head to the side in question. Matt shook his head and began pacing in anticipation of her response.  
  
  
  
"I need directions to where you're staying or to a hotel or something. I'm leaving here Matt." Alexia said her voice shaking. He didn't reply for what seemed like hours.  
  
  
  
"Thank God. But won't he come after you?" Matt asked her.  
  
  
  
"On New Years I turn 18 he won't legally be able to hold me." Alexia said hearing a car turn up the drive way. "Quickly Matt he's home!"  
  
  
  
"Ok ok how about I meet you at the bus station?" He asked and she held her breath not hearing her father open the car door yet. He was being slow and quiet. For him that meant he was completely plastered. She exhaled.  
  
  
  
"Alright. I'll see you then. I love you Matt Hardy." She smiled into the phone at the words she said.  
  
  
  
"I love you too. Please come to me safe." He said.  
  
  
  
"I'll try. Merry Christmas." She replied. A car door slammed and she jumped at the sound. Slamming the phone down she rushed to her room.  
  
  
  
"Merry.." He heard t he phone slam down and a buzzing sound. "Christmas." He hung up and walked back to the living room a big smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Matt's father asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Just…lets watch the movie." Matt sat down on the couch next to his brother and turned his attention to the movie.  
  
Well, I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies, and  
  
Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights  
  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady  
  
  
  
"So she's coming back?" Amy asked Jeff on the following Monday. They were laying down on his bed. Fully clothed and bundled up between blanket upon blanket. He had his arms around her and her head rested on his chest.  
  
  
  
"Yeah she'll be back in two days." He leaned in and kissed her. " So when are you going to tell him?"  
  
  
  
"I already did." Amy said kissing him back. "He was really quiet like he expected it."  
  
  
  
"Did it bother you?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"No but I think everything will be good now. I hope it stays that way." She replied snuggling closer to him.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"Yes the past is finished and tomarrow isn't promised. Lets just live now, in the moment." She smiled at him and they kissed falling asleep in each others arms content, satisfied, and happy.  
  
  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away  
  
  
  
Two day's later Alexia waited for her father to leave. He seemed to sense something was wrong and it took all her strength not to gloat and laugh or cry at every given second. She stayed in her room as much as possible. Keeping her bags hidden and encountering more close calls than her heart could handle the hour was approaching. The sky turned dark and the stars came out dancing carelessly around at midnight. She looked at the clock. 12:01 and her father knocked on her door. It was odd since he never knocked. Before she could do another thing he pushed the door open and rushed at her. She closed her eyes and dodged him. He fell on to her bed drunkenly and she ran as fast as she could down the hall and to the front door. The ice cold breeze caught her but she couldn't stop. Stopping would mean a death not physical but purely set in the mind and heart. The snow wet her jeans and she ignored the fact that her thin sweater wasn't enough to fight jack frost.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Matt said aloud to himself. He had been at the bus station for an hour waiting for Alexia. An unsettling fear swooped down on him like a hunter on it's prey. It seized him and almost knocked the wind out of him. Could her father have gotten to her? He closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed to God that she'd be there soon.  
  
  
  
"Liz.. I'm at the Texaco station." Alexia yelled into the phone. The wind was blowing hard and her hands were frozen. She could barely hold onto the reciever.  
  
  
  
"I'll be there in five. Just hang on!" Liz said. Breathing out a sigh of relief that Alexia was out of the house at least, she grabbed her jacket and car keys and sprinted out the front door ignoring her parent's questioning. When she didn't get the call she'd been terrified that Alexia had been attacked by her father again. She gripped the steering wheel hard and hit the gas pedal with an imense pressure. She made it to the Texaco station in record time and hustled Alexia in the vehicle. Her little Ford Focus sped down the road to get to the bus station.  
  
  
  
"Sir you'll have to wake up." A young man with a mop poked him in the arm. Matt sat up with a jump and nodded standing up. He stretched and yawned. Walking to the ticket seller he asked if they'd seen her and they replied no. Checking his watch once again he shook his head at the time. She wasn't coming.  
  
  
  
"4 am and no sign." Matt muttered blowing out some air.  
  
  
  
Well, I'm so tired baby  
  
Things you say, you're driving me away  
  
Whispers in the powder room baby, don't listen to the games they play  
  
GirlI thought you'd realise, I'm not like them other guys  
  
Cos I saw them with my own eyes, you should've been more wise and  
  
Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights  
  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon c'mon." Alexia whispered rubbing her hands together trying to keep them warm. It was a four hour drive there and she hoped that Matt had waited. What if he got fed up? What if he called her house and decided to come get her? What if he just didn't come? She thumped her self on the arm. "He wouldn't just leave you." They pulled up at the station and she was the first one off the bus and with no luggage she raced into the bus station.  
  
  
  
"Alright Alright I'm coming home." Matt said and hung up the phone. He walked to the exit and turned and looked back. No busses were pulling in and no one was there. Alexia didn't come back to him after all.  
  
  
  
"Matt!?" Alexia yelled out coming to a stop in the middle of the bus station. It was empty. A young man about her age was mopping the floors and she looked around and ran a hand through her raven and still blue hair. She wrapped her arms around her body the thin, white, sweater still not enough. She looked towards the exit doors and ran to them.  
  
  
  
Matt pushed the button to his car and the doors unlocked as well as the front lights flashed. He heard nothing but a bus pulling up in the back and stopped. It couldn't be her could it? He shook his head and opened the car door. He leaned his head in the steering wheel and let the disappointment settle in. With that disappointment came fear. He had to go get her. If she wasn't' there then she had to be still at her house. He just didn't care. He'd ride around the entire town to find her new house and get her out of there. Starting up the car he saw something in his rearview mirror that made him stop cold.  
  
  
  
"MATT?" Alexia called out her eyes scanning the parking lot. Only five or six cars were parked. Most looked like employee's cars.  
  
  
  
"Alexia!" Matt nearly fell out of his car trying to get to her. She turned and smiled at him as he swept her up in his arms and swung her around.  
  
"You're here." He said when he finally set her back down. "I was so worried."  
  
  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away  
  
  
  
"Shh." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips.  
  
"Isn't this Illegal?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"Not anymore." She pulled him in for another kiss and suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore. She was in his arms and that's all that mattered. She felt like she'd come home.  
  
  
  
*grabs tissues* they're together *sniffle* I always cry at happy moments such as theese.  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who read and reviewed *hugs and kisses*  
  
  
  
BYE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*bubbles flies off to watch the "MothMan prophecies"* 


End file.
